The Power of Names - Storyflash
Sie standen vor der immateriellen Wand, die die Grenze zu der anderen Welt darstellte, und spähten hinüber. Ein Schritt durch die metaphorische Barriere, und Thomas würde wieder in seiner eigenen Welt sein. Der Rattenjunge zögerte. Noch konnte er die Geräusche des Wolfswaldes hinter sich hören, die Gerüche der Wildnis mit seiner feinen Nase aufnehmen. Er warf einen Blick zurück. Während sie unterwegs gewesen waren, war die Sonne aufgegangen, doch er sah dass dies nur hier, in der Stadt, galt. Das dunkle Dickicht des Wolfswaldes, die schattenhaften Umrisse seiner Wipfel und Hügel lagen noch immer in scheinbar permanentem Mondschein hinter ihnen. Man könnte sich hier ein gutes Zuhause machen… „Du, du kannst… hier bleiben wenn du, wenn du möchtest“, sprach Thomas den Rattenjungen unvermittelt an, ganz so als hätte er dessen Gedanken gehört. Der angesprochene zog den Kopf zwischen die Schultern, zuckte mit den Ohren, und blickte zwischen seinem Begleiter, der Welt jenseits der unsichtbaren Mauer, und dem Wolfswald weit hinter ihnen hin und her. Er dachte sichtlich darüber nach. Klar, da waren die Wölfe… sie hatten nicht gerade übertrieben erfreut gewirkt über das Eindringen der beiden, und waren wohl auch sonst nicht die Umgänglichsten… Aber wenn er sich mit denen arrangieren konnte, dann wäre dieser Ort vielleicht wirklich gar nicht so übel… Vielleicht könnte er sogar andere seiner Art finden, oder sich welchen anschließen, die zumindestens ähnlich genug waren, um ein Zusammenleben möglich und erfreulich zu machen… Die Versuchung, das Angebot anzunehmen, dem Wolfswald eine Chance zu geben, war groß. Nach all der Zeit in der Toten Stadt gelüstete es den Rattenjungen danach, sich in Gebüschen zu verstecken, in Erdlöchern zu wühlen, im hohen Gras ungesehen umherzulaufen… Doch etwas fehlte noch… oder er war vielleicht selbst noch nicht bereit… er konnte das Gefühl nicht genau verorten. Es war schwierig, diese Sachen deutlich zu spüren. Er war so lange Zeit in der Toten Stadt eingesperrt gewesen, dass er nicht mehr genau wusste, wer er eigentlich war. Selbst seine Form veränderte sich ja, zwar meist subtil, aber beständig. Klar, das war nützlich mitunter, aber ehrlich gesagt auch ein bisschen beunruhigend. Der Rattenjunge dachte nach, War das schon immer so, dass ich das konnte? Oder passiert mir das erst seit meiner erst kürzlich zu Ende gegangenen Gefangenschaft? Vielleicht als Folge des ständigen Davonlaufens und sich Versteckens? Er konnte es nicht sagen. Seine Erinnerung an die Zeit ‚davor‘ ließ ihn im Stich. Sein Blick wanderte zurück zu Thomas Jackson Stonewall, dem seltsamen Jungen mit dem seltsamen Namen und den seltsamen Freunden. Er war ein merkwürdiger Begleiter, rätselhaft und ehrlich gesagt mehr als nur ein bisschen unheimlich. Eigentlich sollte ich wohl Angst vor ihm haben. In Wirklichkeit sollte mich wohl nichts an ihn halten. Ich sollte das Angebot, abzuhauen, dankbar annehmen und einfach froh sein, dass er mich nicht zwingt, bei ihm zu bleiben. Der Rattenjunge hatte keine Ahnung woher er wusste, dass es so ein ‚Zwingen‘ geben könnte, aber er spürte es mit Gewissheit, dass es manche gab, die sowas machten. Thomas gehörte aber ganz klar nicht dazu. Noch nicht… wisperte eine Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf, die aber schnell wieder verstummte. All diese Gedanken jagten blitzschnell durch seinen Kopf, während Thomas ihn immer noch fragend ansah, offenkundig abwartend ob er sein Angebot zurückzubleiben annehmen würde oder nicht. „Ihr wisst schon dass wir nicht ewig Zeit haben –“ knurrte die raue Stimme des einzelgängerischen, irgendwie leicht kränklich wirkenden Wolfsmannes, der Thomas unter seine Fittiche genommen hatte, um ihn von den anderen Wölfen wegzubringen, „– also wollt ihr jetzt gehen oder nicht?“ Nervös peitschte der Rattenjunge mit dem Schweif, kratzte sich an der Schnauze, strich sich sein schwarzes, zerfleddertes Gewand (welches teilweise in struppiges Fell überging) glatt. Ihm war klar, dass man so einem Wolf nicht widersprach. Der Zeitpunkt für eine Entscheidung war also gekommen. Mit seiner ganzen Körpersprache Unterwürfigkeit signalisierend, aber auch angespannte Unentschlossenheit (den Wolf direkt anzusprechen fehlte ihm schlicht und einfach der Mut), ließ er seinen Blick noch ein – möglicherweise letztes – Mal über Thomas Jackson Stonewall streifen. Selbst wenig mehr als ein Junge, strahlte dieser eine verwirrende Mischung aus Signalen aus. Da war all die Unsicherheit, Angst, und Verwirrung, die seine äußere Erscheinung suggerieren würde. Aber darunter, dazwischen, irgendwo, da lag auch eine Art Stärke, eine Kraft, so wie das Potential eines unscheinbaren Keimes, zu einem mächtigen turmhohen Baum heranzuwachsen. Es war verlockend, in der Nähe dieses Versprechens von Stärke zu bleiben, sich ihm anzuschließen, zu hoffen dass man ihm helfen könnte, und dafür im Gegenzug selbst Hilfe erbitten können würde. Eines Tages, wenn dieser verwirrte, entwurzelte Träumer zu seinem vollen Potential erblühen würde… ja, dann könnte man sich wünschen an seiner Seite zu sein, das war deutlich zu spüren. Der Rattenjunge glaubte sogar, dass der Wolf es auch spürte… aber wer weiß schon was Wölfe denken… Doch auch für diese Entscheidung fehlte irgendwie noch etwas… nicht unähnlich wie bei der Option auf eine Rückkehr in den Wolfswald… irgendwie war der Rattenjunge noch nicht bereit… Unter dem ungeduldigen Blick des Wolfes, hinter dem beständig ein Zorn zu köcheln schien, der nur darauf wartete, freigelassen zu werden, und dem – weniger ungeduldigen, aber genauso fragend/abwartenden – Blick von Thomas, musste er sich zu einer Entscheidung durchringen. Sonst lassen sie mich am Ende einfach hier, und gehen beide weg. Und was soll ich dann machen? Wie werde ich jemals ein neues Zuhause finden? „Ich… will mit dir mitkommen…“ begann der zerrupft aussehende Junge mit der zur Schnauze verlängerten Nase und den kleinen schwarzen Augen unter denen dicke Augenringe sein blasses Gesicht noch bleicher wirken ließen. „…ist… ist okay für… für mich,“ meinte Thomas, „dann… gehen wir.“ „Aber… ich brauche etwas von dir… bevor ich mitkommen kann…“ Das brachte den Angesprochenen zum Stocken. Bereits halb abgewandt, um die Barriere zur anderen Welt zu durchschreiten, hielt er inne und drehte sich nochmal zurück. Das war neu. Der Rattenjunge hatte noch nie gesagt dass er irgendwas haben wollte. „Äh, okay… und… und was willst du haben?“ Thomas machte eine Bewegung mit Schultern und Armen die anzeigte dass er ja kaum was bei sich hatte, und keine Ahnung hatte was der Rattenjunge wohl von ihm wollen mochte. Zutraulichkeit signalisierend machte der Rattenjunge einen halben Schritt auf den Träumer zu. „Ich glaube… ich kann dir manchmal helfen… und du kannst mir vielleicht auch helfen…“ Thomas blickte ihn weiter fragend an, sagte nichts, wartete ab. Da brach der Damm, und es sprudelte aus dem Rattenjungen heraus: „Ich… ich weiß ja nicht… wo ich hin soll… ich habe kein Zuhause mehr… aber ich glaube ich hatte mal eines… ich weiß aber nicht ob es das noch gibt… oder wo ich ein neues finden kann… Und du bist so ähnlich wie ich… du hast auch kein Zuhause, oder?“ Thomas legte die Stirn in nachdenkliche Falten, sagte aber weiterhin nichts. „Vielleicht… also ich glaube… wir können uns gegenseitig helfen vielleicht… aber dafür muss ich bei dir bleiben… und dafür brauche ich etwas von dir… du musst mir was geben…“ Man merkte dem Rattenjungen an, dass er mit sich rang, die richtigen Worte zu finden, es übers Herz zu bringen sie auszusprechen, den richtigen Ton zwischen Forderung und Angebot zu finden. „Okay…“ ermutigte Thomas seinen Begleiter vorsichtig, „sag… sag was du… was du haben willst… wenn ich es habe, oder… oder vielleicht wo auftreiben kann…“ Er sprach den Satz nicht zu Ende, aber der Tonfall signalisierte – nebst wachsender Verwirrung – seine Bereitschaft, einzuwilligen. „Ich… ich kann mich nicht gut erinnern… wie das funktioniert… und du weißt es scheinbar auch nicht… aber es gibt da so Regeln… ich wusste sie mal… aber es ist so lange her, dass ich das gemacht habe… Wir werden uns viele Dinge geben, gegenseitig… aber es gibt so eine Art Reihenfolge, weißt du… irgendwie ist es wichtig dass wir die Sachen in der richtigen Reihenfolge machen…“ Daraufhin schwieg der Rattenjunge ein paar Momente, offenbar nach den richtigen Worten kramend. Thomas blickte schnell zwischen dem, die Beiden immer noch ungeduldig anstarrenden, Wolf, dem Weg in die andere Welt, und seinem rätselhaften Begleiter hin und her. Er hakte nochmal nach: „Was soll ich dir also geben, damit du mitkommen kannst?“ „Für den Anfang… einen Namen…“